Our Own Demons
by lily anson
Summary: Everyone has their own demons. How do they deal with them? How do they continue to subsist?
1. Chapter 1

**OUR OWN DEMONS**

Kort struggled against the bindings. He knew it wouldn't do any good, but he had to try. He couldn't just give in to what was about to happen. The bindings held tight. There was no escaping this. He knew this, but still he struggled against it. Though the ropes bit deeply into his wrists he barely felt them.

"I'm disappointed in you."

Kort stilled at the voice.

"But that's all you do isn't it? Disappoint people?"

He knew the other person was just trying to push his buttons. He couldn't let that happen. Won't let it happen. Kort turned his head so the other person wouldn't be able to read his expression. It didn't work. The man walked closer and grabbed Kort's chin, forcing Kort's head up. The man stared at him for a while. Kort glared at him defiantly. There was no way he was going to allow this to happen without a fight.

"Please. You knew what would happen when you came here."

The man released him and walked to the other side of the room. Kort followed him with his eyes. He had known what would happen when he arrived, but he had to come. It didn't mean he couldn't fight it every step of the way. The gag in his mouth kept him from actually saying any of the sarcastic remarks that were running through his head. Kort watched the other man eyeing the things on the shelf across the room. When the man turned around with a blindfold in one hand and a smile on his face Kort began to struggle against the bindings once again.

Holding very still he tried to get his bearings. He couldn't immediately remember where he was. Slowly he became aware of a few things. There was a hand moving slowly back and forth over his arm and someone seemed to be talking to him. He couldn't quite make out the words yet. He hurt almost everywhere. Slowly he opened his eyes and inspected his surroundings. They were vaguely familiar for some reason. Sudden sparotic memories came crashing back. He sat straight up and wished he hadn't.

"Easy there," said a voice he recognized.

Kort slowly leaned back against the headboard of the bed and winced. Sitting forward off the headboard he scooted further down the bed and rolled onto his left side. God he hurt. _You knew you would. After all, isn't that why you came here?_ He squeezed his eyes closed trying to bring himself back to the present fully. He couldn't seem to finish shaking all the demons from the past. After a few minutes he took a deep breath and let it out.

"You doing okay yet?"

Kort lay there refusing to answer.

"Alright, alright. I'll go make the coffee then."

Kort felt the bed shift and listened until he heard the door close. When he finally heard the soft click he slowly opened his eyes. Taking one more deep breath he held it for a few seconds before exhaling slowly. He began taking stock of the damage. By the time he had finished assessing everything he was finally fully back in the present. He sighed to himself and finally got out of the bed.

Heading into the bathroom he studiously avoided looking in the mirror. He couldn't stand the thought of seeing himself right now. Turning the water on as hot as he could stand he stepped into the shower and wasted no time cleaning himself off. When he was done he tried to remember why he did this to himself. _You know why._ He shivered inspite of the water's temperature. He finally got out of the shower and dried off.

"Never again," he muttered to himself as he left the bathroom in search of his clothes. _Never again, huh? Just like all the times before?_ He found his clothes sitting on the trunk at the foot of the bed. Same spot they always were when he came here for... a visit. "Situation normal, all fucked up," he muttered. After dressing he took one more deep breath and released it before finally exiting the bedroom.


	2. Chapter 2

"Ask him Tony."

"You ask him Zeeevah."

"Maybe we should just turn the reports in and let it go."

"Zip it Probie. No one asked you"

"All I'm saying is-"

"You've known him longer."

"He likes you better."

"Of course he does. That is because I am me and you are... you. Just ask him."

"I just think-"

"That's your problem. You think too much. Now zip it."

"Agreed. Hush McGee."

Gibbs listened to his team arguing in hushed whispers as he was trying to finish up with the paperwork. He took his glasses off and rubbed his eyes. The last thing he wanted right now was to have to deal with this. The case maybe officially over, but the effects of it were still lingering. All he wanted right now was to finish the paper work, get home, have a drink, work on the boat and forget about everything.

He put his glasses back on and snuck a glance back at his agents. They were still standing near the window arguing but they had degenerated into poking and elbowing each other as well. Well, all except for McGee who still didn't seem to be able to get a word in edgewise. Frustrated he shook his head. Whistling loudly, he stood and waited until he was sure he had their attention before speaking.

"Something you all want to ask," Gibbs asked gruffly.

"Uh yea boss, you see, Ziva-"

"Oh sure, Tony, blame me. It was your idea."

"It was so not my idea. It was definately your idea."

"No it wasn't. All I said was-"

Gibbs scowled at them as they began bickering again. He whistled to get their attention a second time. When they all finally stopped speaking he pointed to McGee. "You. Speak."

"Uh, well, I, I mean we... We were wondering... Um..."

"Spit it out McGee."

"Yeah, um. We were just wondering if... Um, are you doing okay Boss?"

Gibbs raised an eyebrow.

"Um, well see, Tony said you looked a little off, and-"

"I did not," Tony began protesting.

"You did too," Ziva interjected cutting Tony off.

"Well you said he looked like something a cat sat on."

"Forgive me if my English is not perfect Tony. We can't all be perfect like you."

"I was just pointing out-"

"Hey!" When they were all finally quiet Gibbs took his glasses off and rubbed his eyes again. "You all finished with your reports already?"

"Yes Boss."

"Finished and printed."

"Complete and ready to be filed."

"And you all have nothing better to do than hang out here and badger me?"

"It's not like that," began Tony. "You see, all we meant was that-"

"Oh? It's not like that? Cause it sure feels like that." Gibbs crossed his arms and glared. "Did it even occur to you _I_ might still be working? That maybe _I_ don't have time for this nonsense? Well, did it?"

"Of course Boss."

"Won't happen again."

"Sorry Gibbs."

He stood glowering at them.

"Well, what are you still doing here?"

They all began muttering excuses as to why they needed to leave and hurriedly collected their belongings. When the elevator doors shut he dropped his arms and shook his head. It wasn't their fault. It was the case that had pissed him off. He shouldn't be taking it out on them and he knew it. He rubbed a hand across his face and sat back down. Picking up his glasses he stared at them trying to focus. Dammit.

Standing in the basement staring at the boat, Gibbs sipped his bourbon. His mind automatically wandered back to the last case. Since the case dealt with a murdered Navy Petty Officer it was technically an N.C.I.S. case. The Petty Officer, Daniel Whitlock, had been overseas when he was murdered, but his son had been abducted from the babysitter's house here in the U.S. Since Whitlock was murdered by people suspected of being a part of active foreign terrorist organization that meant the C.I.A. had sent a liason to work with them. And of course who do they send? Trent Kort.

Fortunately enough, the man responsible for killing Whitlock had been tracked down fairly quickly. Unfortunately for them he had killed himself to prevent them from getting any information. Gibbs took another drink of his bourbon. Not long after the abduction the videos had started to arrive. Videos of one atrocity after another. Videos of them burning the kid, beating him, raping him. Gibbs thew his make-shift cup accross the room. The mason jar hit the wall and shattered.

Cases involving children were always bad. Especially if he couldn't save them. And he definately hadn't been able to save this one. Add to that Kort working the case with them. Why did they always get stuck with Kort? Couldn't the the C.I.A. send anyone else? DiNozzo's attitude about Kort being there hadn't helped any either. Sure they caught the people responsible. Did that really change anything? Would it bring Whitlock back from the dead? Would it bring Whitlock's son back?


	3. Chapter 3

Closing the door behind himself, Kort leaned back against it. God it had been a long few weeks. At least the case was over. He prided himself on being able to take anything that was thrown his way. For the most part he could. The only thing that really got under his skin was when he had to deal with cases involving abused children. Memories threatened to surface. He shoved them away and pressed his back into the door harder. He lost himself in the pain until that was all that was left.

Sighing he walked into the living room without turning on the lights. He set everything on the coffee table and dropped onto the couch. At least he didn't have to deal with DiNozzo anymore. Or Gibbs. Kort frowned at the thought. In comparison DiNozzo was easy to deal with. A few sarcastic remarks, a sneer here and there, and DiNozzo was too distracted to see anything more than what Kort wanted him to see. Gibbs, however, always seemed on the verge of breaking through all of Kort's carefully constructed walls.

Staring at nothing in particular, Kort thought back about the recent case. A familiar shiver ran through him. Kort shook his head to clear it and stood. Walking over to the thermostat he turned the heater up. He hated being cold. That thought made him pause briefly. He stopped that train of thought before it could really get started. Dwelling on the past did no good. Think about the here and now he reminded himself. Taking a deep breath he let it out slowly.

-

"Abby do we really have to do this. I'm not really in the mood."

"Yes. We really have to do this. Especially after the case you guys just had." Abby tugged Tim's arm forcing him to follow or be dragged. "Come on, you two," Abby called out as she glanced backwards over her shoulder at Tony and Ziva.

Tony sighed and glaced at Ziva. Ziva rolled her eyes and shook her head. Despite their protests Abby had been insistant that they needed a night out. 'A celebration of life', as she called it, to counter the effects of a case like they had just wrapped up. She had refused to accept no for an answer. It was just easier to give in and go with it. If they hadn't they would have been there all night arguing over it.

As they entered the club Tony winced at the obnoxiously loud music. Though he occasionally went to clubs with Abby, he'd never been to this one. The decor was tacky nineteen nineties gothic. There were strobe lights stratigically placed so that they covered every area passed the bar counter. Women were dressed in outfits ranging from black floor-length gowns to neon colored short shorts with clashing neon colored bras. The overall effect of the dress, lighting and music was completely disorientating.

All he wanted was to grab a pizza, pop in a movie and streach out on the couch until he fell asleep. Why had he allowed himself to be talked into this? The last thing he wanted after the case they just had was to be around large groups of people. He wondered how long he had to stay before he could bail. He had thought about stopping by Gibbs' house with beer and a pizza but dismissed the idea. He was worried about the bossman, but figured they could all use some alone time right now.

Ziva fingered the knife she had hidden in the waistline of her pants as she inspected the club. The lighting was disorienting, the atmosphere was too open and the people were way, way too underdressed. Definately not a place she would have chosen on her own. Ziva followed the rest of the group to the bar. The actual design was pretty open, but the main area was stuffed with tables. It would be tricky navigating through the area. The dance floor was crowded with people packed tightly together. She scanned everything looking for any potential threats.

"Ziva!?"

Ziva turned back to see what Abby wanted.

"What do you want to drink," Abby shouted trying to be heard above the crowd.

"Water!" Ziva shouted back.

"Vodka!?"

"Water!"

Abby's brow furrowed and Ziva shook her head. "Water," she shouted again, hoping to be heard. When Abby nodded and turned back to the bartender, Ziva sighed. There was no way she was going to be drinking tonight. Not in here. Honestly she rarely drank at all, but especially not with this many other people around. Large groups of people always put her on edge. Hopefully Abby would let them leave soon. She felt a headache starting and she knew it was only going to get worse.

-


	4. Chapter 4

The next morning

Kort opened his eyes and glared at the alarm clock. Yawning he reached over and turned the alarm off. Hopefully "Team Gibbs" had their reports completed and his stop-over at the N.C.I.S. building would be a brief one. It was too early in the morning to deal with DiNozzo and his attitude. The only thing Kort wanted right now was to be able to put this whole case behind him and move on. "DiNozzo knows whats good for him he'll keep his mouth shut today," Kort muttered angrily before leaving.

Still thinking about the case Kort was slightly distracted. He drove a little faster than he should have on his way to N.C.I.S. What did it matter? If he got stopped he could just show his badge and claim important C.I.A. business, which was theoretically true. Parking across the street Kort sat in the car for a few more moments trying to put his 'game face' on. He waited until it was as good as it was going to get before he exited the car and started across the street. Completely absorbed in his own thoughts he never noticed the dark haired goth across the street heading towards the same building. Nor did he see the oncoming car until it was too late.

As she made her way back towards the N.C.I.S. building Abby checked the coffees she was carrying to make sure they wouldn't spill. Assured they were safe and sound she bobbed her head to music only she could hear. Today was going to be a good day. The last case had been really bad but at least it was over. Sometimes she felt bad that she didn't spend more time grieving those that were lost in the cases.

If she dwelled on the negative to much, though, Abby knew she wouldn't be able to keep doing this kind of work. Doing this kind of work helped a lot of people and she couldn't see herself doing anything else. In efforts to keep her sanity and continue helping others she pushed aside all the grief and negativity that came with the job. As she reached the building she turned to get one last look at the morning sky before entering. Abby was still looking at the sky, about ready to turn and enter the building, when she heard the squeal of breaks.

She snapped her head down to the street in front of her as she heard a thud and the sound of one car hitting another. Bringing one hand to her mouth she scanned the area trying to process the scene. One car had rear ended another car that had stopped in the middle of the road. Both drivers were out of their cars and seemed fine. What had Abby more shaken was the unmoving body that lay in the middle of the street. While she couldn't see all of the man's face, she did recognize him.

The ride to the hospital was scary and frustrating. The paramedics kept asking questions she didn't have the answers too. Abby felt like breaking down and crying. _Keep it together for now_, she reminded herself over and over again. She hated seeing anyone injured or in pain. To keep from paying too much attention to what Kort's wounds looked like Abby tried to listen to what the paramedics were saying instead.

Abby listened to the paramedics rambling things in medical jargon. Every now and then they would cast furtive glances her way. It seemed they were using overly technical speach to try to keep her from worrying. It wasn't working. Being a forensic specialist and having spent a lot of time with Ducky, Abby understood everything they were saying. She wished she could call someone for support, however, being in an ambulance and soon to arrive at the hospital she had already turned her cell phone off.

"Abby," Tony called out. There was no response. The lab was silent. He couldn't remember a time when Abby's lab had been this silent in the morning. Not finding Abby anywhere Tony was a little distracted. She was always in her lab at the start of the day. He always brought her a Caf-Pow. It was tradition. He was completely startled when Gibbs tapped him on the shoulder.

"Where's Abby?"

Tony shook his head. He didn't have a good answer, so he didn't offer one. One thing he had learned at N.C.I.S. was don't lie to Gibbs. He always found out. "Don't know boss, I just got here and haven't seen her yet."

The look on Gibbs' face was tough to decipher. Gibbs walked off towards the elevator leaving Tony to wonder why Gibbs had come down and where Abby was.

Abby wanted to flee. There was no other way to put it. As the only person who even knew Trent Kort she had to stay as a "stand in" proxie until his real medical proxie could be contacted. She almost couldn't bear to watch everything then she thought about how she would feel if it were her.

***Abbty POV***  
Her eyes started to water and the dabbed them trying to herself from breaking down completely.

When they removed his shirt Abby couldn't help but gasp. There were bruises and cuts everywhere. Yes, she understood he'd been hit by a car but she didn't think it had been going fast enough to do that much damage. That thought gave her pause. Years of forensics told her a car going at the speed of the one that had hit Kort wouldn't have cause all of the damage she saw. There was something else going on here.

Tim sat at his desk double-checking that everything was in order for the day. He hoped Kort didn't stay long. Tony was almost imposible to deal with anytime they had to deal with Kort. Not that Tim blamed Tony, he just didn't want to have to deal with the attitude today. Hopefully today would be a borring day and then they could go home. As the elevator binged Tim looked up and watched Gibbs stride out.

"Trace this," Gibbs said as he strode past.

McGee checked the paper and frowned. "Boss?"

"What McGee?"

"This Abby's number."

"And," Gibbs asked blandly.

"It's just... I mean, isn't she downstairs?"

"If she was, would I have you trace her cell?"

"Um, no?"

"Good answer, McGee. Now get on it."

"Right boss."


	5. Chapter 5

***Kort dreamscape plus Abby***  
The first thing to break through the darkness was the pain. He tried to move, tried to get away from whatever was causing it. The pain only intensified. Breathing made the pain even worse. _Ribs. Had to be broken ribs._ He couldn't remember what happened. The more the pain increased the more the past threatened to drag him back into it.

"No, please, no."

Abby frowned as she watched Kort writhe in the hospital bed. She had reached one hand out to try to comfort him before he spoke. Though the voice was barely more than a whisper, in the dead silence of the hospital room, the words were loud enough. She pause, one hand still half outstretched.

"Please stop. No more, please."

Abby's eyes started to water. She wasn't sure what he was dreaming about, but she knew it wasn't pleasent. She didn't like seeing anyone in pain. Abby reached out and tried to soothe Kort. As she ran her fingers down the side of Kort's face his hand shot out and grabbed her wrist. She tried to jump back but couldn't break his hold. Kort's eyes shot open and his glare paralyzed her. He lifted his head slightly off the pillow.

"No," he croaked out.

Abby struggled to come up with something to say. Her mouth opened and closed but no words would come out. She began to shake her head back and forth in efforts to banish any idea that she meant any harm. Kort, still grasping her wrist, jerked his arm back towards himself. Abby tried to keep from falling as she stumbled closer to the bed.

"No... more...," Kort gasped.

"I... I wasn't, I didn't...," Abby trailed off completely at a loss for words.

"No more," Kort whispered before releasing her wrist and lying back against the pillow again.

Kort lay there shaking, trying to pry his way back to the present. _He's dead,_ he thought, _this can't be real. He's dead._ _Once again his head was plunged into the icy water in the tub. He struggled to raise his head above the water. No matter how much he struggled he couldn't break free from the hands holding him under. When the hands lifted his head out of the water once again he gulped air in as quickly as he could.  
_For a moment he was sure there had been someone else present. Someone comforting him. He wanted to reach out and go with that person, but he couldn't keep his head above water long enough to be sure that they were even real. Struggling to get his breath back Kort felt hands on him again.

"No. Please."

"Shh, it's okay. Everything will be okay."

Abby slowly ran her fingers down the side of Kort's face as lightly as she could. She was still a little frightened he might strike out but she couldn't leave anyone in the state he was in. She wasn't sure what to do, but she had to do something. Abby continued trying to soothe Kort. Kort continued shaking.

Slowly the images shifted. He wasn't sure what was happening. Kort tensed and waited to see how he would be punished next. Moment by moment he gradually became aware that someone was runing their fingers down the right side of his face. He tilted his face into the light caress. It was probably his imagination. It happened sometimes. He used to dream someone would come and take him away from here. Still, even if it wasn't real, it felt nice.

Little by little he began to relax. He allowed himself to pretend it was real; pretend someone cared. Maybe they would take him away and he would finally be safe. It was so real he almost believed there really was someone. Sighing in contentment he reached one hand up to touch his face where the hand was caressing it. His hand came to rest on top of another hand.

Kort's eyes shot open and he jerked his head to his right. Abby? What the hell was Abby doing here? Where exactly was here? What happend and why did everyting hurt? He watched as Abby quickly backed up several steps. God everything hurt. "What are you doing here," he growled at her.

***Ziva Pov***  
Ziva covertly watched from her desk as Gibbs glowered at Tim.

"What do you mean you can't find her?"

"Well, see, her phone's turned off," Tim began.

"You're supposed to be good at this," Gibbs growled.

"It's not exactly that simple," Tim began again.

Tony's cell rang and Ziva spared him a quick glance before glancing back at Gibbs and McGee. She vaguely heard Tony talking on his cell.

"Make it that simple McGee!"

"But Boss,"

"Boss!"

"Not now DiNozzo. No buts, McGee, do it."

"But Boss,"

"McGee-"

"Boss!"

"Not now DiNozzo!"

Ziva shifted her gaze back and forth between Tony and Gibbs. Gibbs was still arguing with McGee and Tony seemed to be gathering his things.

Ziva rose and quickly walked over to Tony. "Going somewhere?"

"Yes," Tony said without looking at her.

"And where are you going?"

"To see Abby. Tell Gibbs, when he's ready to listen to me, I can tell him where she is."

Tony turned and left without another word. Ziva's eyebrows rose as she reallized she was left to break the news to Gibbs.

***Abby***  
"You don't know anything."

"I know you didn't get those injuries in the accident. I know some of those buises are at least one to two days old. I know some of the cuts and abrasions you have are also from yesterday or the day before and inconsistant with the accident." Abby paused briefly. "I know you were having a nightmare that scared you," she finished quietly.

Kort growled at her. "Shut your mouth before I shut it for you."

"Pfft. You wouldn't make it three feet Kort. I'm not leaving until you tell me how you got the other injuries."

"That's not going to happen. You might as well leave. Now."

"You might as well tell me."

"And if I don't?"

"Then I'll tell Gibbs everything, and I mean everything."

"You go ahead and tell Gibbs I had a bad dream. We all know how much he cares about my well being and all." Kort started to put his arms behind his head in an attempt to appear more confident then he felt. The damaged ribs pretty well exed that idea so he settled for crossing his arms over his chest instead.

"I think your slightly mistaken, Kort."

"Yeah? And what is it that I'm supposedly mistaken about?"

"I'm not thinking he's overly concerned about your 'well being'." Abby held one arm slightly out towards him. "But I know he's fairly concerned about mine."

Kort looked at the arm she held out. He could make out new bruises forming just above her wrist. Did I do that? He wasn't sure. He could have. Remembering what he had been dreaming about he realized it was probable that he had grabbed her arm. Dammit, she's right. If Gibbs sees those he's going to be pissed. Still, the thought of telling anyone anything about his past was almost unthinkable. Maybe he didn't have to. All she wanted to know was where the current injuries came from. Not anything from the past.

"If I tell you where these came from you can't tell anyone. Ever. And you don't get to ask any other questions."

"You have my word."

"Swear on your loyalty to Gibbs."

Abby hesitated; Kort waited.

"How do I know you'll tell the truth?"

"You don't, but that's the deal. Take it or leave it.

Abby sighed. "Fine, but if I ever find out you lied, the deals off."

"Agreed."

"Agreed."

Kort thought about where to start.

***Tony***  
Tony scowled as he drove to the hospital. Gibbs was so worried about finding Abby why didn't he ask if anyone had seen her that morning? Why keep cutting him off when Tony was trying to tell him he'd found her. _Found might be a bit strong DiNozzo_, his mind reminded him. _Besides, what if she's not okay?_ "Abby is going to be fine," he said out loud as if that would make it true.

Gibbs was going to be pissed he just took off, but if Abby really was in the hospital... He wouldn't think about how bad it could be. _Don't borrow  
trouble,_ he reminded himself. He hadn't gotten much information but he did find out there had been an accident and Abby had left in an ambulance. The call he had gotten just before he left had been had confirmed the rumors. If anything happened to her...

He didn't think he could take it. At first he hadn't know what to think about her. After a while she had grown on him. Somewhere along the way he cared for her as more than just a friend. Everyone seemed pretty sure that she hadn't been injured but no one had been present. All they had to offer were rumors. He could have taken the time to track them down and find the source, but he'd decided it would be quicker to go to the hospital and see Abby for himself.

***Abby / DiNozzo***  
"But... Why would you-"

"Deals a deal. No other questions," Kort huffed. He was still unhappy about having to share anything.

"But-"

"No."

"So, you just let someone hurt you like that? And why-"

"What part of the deal aren't you understanding. No more questions."

"I just don't understand-"

Just then the door jerked open. Abby and Kort both turned to see who the new comer was.

"Abby?"

"Tony?"

"Oh great. Exactly what I needed right now." Kort rolled his eyes.

"Kort?"

"DiNozzo."

"What are you doing here," Tony asked incredulously.

"I might ask you the same thing, DiNozzo, considering how it is _my_ room you just barged into."

"Your room? But... Abby, are you okay?" Tony quickly walked over to Abby leaving the door wide open. He began checking her for injuries. Abby reached up and grabbed his hands.

"I'm fine Tony. Tony, what are you doing here," Abby asked still holding onto Tony's arms.

"I heard you got taken to the hospital in an ambulance. What happened? Are you okay?"

"I'm fine, it wasn't me. It was Kort. He got hit by a car I was the only one there that knew him."

Tony turned towards Kort. "You got hit by a car?"

"I'm fine, DiNozzo, thanks for asking. You can leave now."

"How did you-" Tony suddenly stopped talking. He tilted his head and raised Abby's arm to get a better look at it. "What happened to your arm Abby?"

"Uh, I... Um..."

Tony watched as Abby struggled to answer him. "It's not that hard of a question Abby. These are finger marks. Someone grabbed you."  
Things began clicking in Tony's mind. Someone who had hands big enough to leave finger marks that size, someone strong enough. Someone who wouldn't want Abby to tell. Tony had a bad feeling he already knew who it was. Tony dropped Abby's hands and started to walk towards Kort.

"No, Tony, he didn't mean to. It was an accident!"

Abby placed herself between him and Kort. Tony tried to get around her.

"There's no way that was an accident Abbs. You don't _accidently_ leave bruises that big on someone."

"It was an accident Tony!" Abby reached up and placed her hands on his shoulders. "He didn't mean to you have to trust me."

"Why? You weren't even going to tell me what happened." Tony stopped walking and stared at her. "Why Abby?"

"It was an accident, you have to trust me. He didn't mean to."

"How can you possibly not mean to?"

"Um." Abby shifted her glance between the two men in the room. Turning back to Kort one last time she stared at him briefly and bit her lip. She turned back to Tony. "He, was sleeping. I, um, I got too close and he woke up. He grabbed my wrist before his eyes were even open. He didn't know it was me, it wasn't on purpose."

"What were you even doing close enough for him to grab you when he was sleeping?"

"Um... I was just checking on him. He just got hit by a car so I just wanted to see if he was going to be okay."

Tony just stared at her. True he wanted an answer, but he didn't want her to lie to him." He could always tell when she was lying. What he couldn't understand was why. Unless. Unless she wanted to protect Kort for some reason. Why would she want to protect Kort? Several reasons ran through Tony's mind. Having the personality he did, one reason stood out most of all. It didn't seem logical though.

He knew he had a low self esteem but this was _Kort_. He didn't think he stood a chance with Abby, but Kort? Seriously? Abby and McGee? Yeah, he could see that. In fact he had tried hard to discourge McGee from the idea before Tim had met her for just that reason. McGee he could understand. He wasn't happy about the idea but he could understand it. Kort? He tried to tell himself there had to be another reason, but try as he might he couldn't come up with one. Tony suddenly turned and walked out of the room.

***Abby***

"Tony?"

"If Gibbs finds out about this because your boyfriend's all pissed off-"

"Not now Kort."

"Yes now. You gave your word, remember?"

Abby turned and looked at Kort. "You know what? First," she said bring up her hands. She held up her index finger on her right hand and brought the left index finger down to meet it. "I promised I wouldn't tell anyone about what you told me." She held up a second finger on her right hand and tapped it with her left index finger. "Second, I promised not to asked any other questions." She took two steps closer to the bed. Close enough to glare at him and not close enough that he could grab her again. "I never promised anything about the bruises. You need to watch how you word things next time. Now, if you'll excuse me I have other things I have to do." Abby turned and stormed out of the room.

***Kort***  
Kort was struck speachless. He thought back on the conversation. Was she right? With sickening clarity he realized she_ was _right. Not once had she promised not to say anything about how she had gotten the bruises and he hadn't thought to include it in the bargin. Damn, damn, damn. He was completely off his game lately. If Gibbs found out he was the one that harmed Abby...

***Zvia POV***  
"Tony?"

Ziva stared at Tony as he walked passed by. She turned and raised an eyebrow at Gibbs. Gibbs nodded his head in Tony's direction and kept walking. Ziva turned and jogged to catch up with Tony.

"Hey," she said as she caught up.

Tony still didn't answer.

"Hey," she repeted placing a hand on his shoulder. Tony shrugged it off. "Okay, then, we will just walk."

Tony stopped walking and faced her. "No. Ziva, go see Abby, I'm fine."

"Gibbs is going to see Abby. I will stay here with you."

"I don't want anyone to stay with me. Go see Abby, I'm sure she'll be happy to see you."

"Very well, I will go and see her."

Tony nodded and started walking off again.

"As soon as you go back to see her."

"Ziva I really just need a little time right now."

"Okay, you may have all the time you need." She placed her hands behind her back and watched him.

Tony ran a hand through his hair and sighed. "Ziva, I'm not in the mood. I need time, time by myself. I will be fine."

"I know. You will be fine and I will stay with you until you tell me what is wrong."

"Not now, Ziva, please?"

"Tony, we are friends, yes?"

"Ziva-"

"Friends talk to friends when things are troubling them, yes?"

Tony sighed in frustration. "Fine, I give up. Walk with me I don't care."


End file.
